


Five Steps

by destielismylovesong



Series: Best Friends Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielismylovesong/pseuds/destielismylovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi," Dean says, unable to tear his eyes away from the boy standing in front of him in formalwear. He’d seen him in formalwear before, hell, they’d gone to plenty of dances with Gabriel and Charlie, but this is different. And Dean can’t stop looking, his eyes taking in the crisp white shirt and the black pants, topped off with a backwards blue tie that bring out the oceans of Cas’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Steps

**Author's Note:**

> On [ Tumblr ](http://destielismylovesong.tumblr.com/post/55266632616/part-1-part-2-part-3-sometimes-its-slow)

Sometimes it’s slow. Sweet, unrushed, passionate, soft moans and gentle touches.

That’s how they have sex for the first time. Dean plans everything, wants it all to be perfect. He knows that Cas can tell what he’s doing, that his boyfriend knows him far too well to be too surprised. But Cas pretends, and Dean plans.

His first step is talking to his parents. They’re open and easy to talk to, but Dean covers his face with his hands as he explains to them that he wants to take Cas to a hotel after the homecoming dance. John sort of just sits there with his mouth open, and Mary smiles at her son gently.

"We need to know that you’re going to be safe," she says, and Dean peeks out from behind his fingers.

"I’m not going to drink and drive, Mom," he says, annoyed. “I’m not stupid."

John coughs uncomfortably. “Son, I think what your mom means is…"

Dean stares at him in confusion and groans when he finally understands, covering his face again with his hands. “Oh my god,  _Dad_ ," he says, mortified. “I know how to be safe, guys. Like I said, I’m not an idiot."

"We’re your parents, honey," Mary says, getting up from the sofa and patting Dean’s leg as she sits next to him. “We need to make sure. And we also need to talk to Anna and Chuck, you know that, right?"

Dean uncovers his face again and hesitates. “It’s just…it’s a surprise," he admits. When John raises his eyebrows, he hurries to explain, “We’ve talked about it, and he knows it’s coming, I’m not going to be pressuring him or anything-"

"But you’re making it special," Mary clarifies for him. Dean nods, and she smiles. “We’ll tell them to keep it quiet, okay?" Dean smiles back gratefully and she hugs him tightly. “You’re good to him, Dean. And you’re being responsible by talking to us. I’m proud of you." 

He hugs his mother back, blushing, and then stands up quickly. “Can this very embarrassing conversation be over now?" he asks, not meeting their eyes. John grins at his discomfort, and Mary stands up, smacking her husband lightly on the head before settling in next to him again. “John," she admonishes.

"Yeah, yeah, go do your homework or something," John says, still grinning as he turns the TV back up. Dean hurries out of the room as if his life depends on it.

His second step is asking Cas to go to the dance. This is more nerve-wracking than speaking to his parents, even knowing without a shadow of a doubt that Cas will say yes.

They don’t have the same lunch period, so Dean has to ask his teacher for special permission to skip class. He’s an A student and never misses a beat in class, so his teacher agrees with the stipulation that he'll make up the work (she smiles at his request, because even the teachers at Dalton can see how special Dean and Cas are). Dean agrees without argument and almost skips to his seat happily in anticipation of the next day.

Gabriel and Charlie help, with Gabriel as look-out and Charlie as texter. Gabriel sits at their regular lunch table, getting up every few seconds to check if Cas is in line to pay for his food yet. Charlie keeps pulling him down, hissing at him that if he can’t play it casual,  _she’d_  be the lookout. He glares at her.

"I’m short, okay?" he says, annoyance in his tone. “I can’t see."

"Well, it’s a good thing I can," she snaps back and pulls out her phone as Cas steps into the line with his tray.

_Ready_. Dean, in the hallway outside the cafeteria, reads Charlie’s text and wipes one sweaty palm on his pants, the other clutched around the lily he’d bought.  _This is your best friend, your **boyfriend**. It’s going to be fine._

He repeats the mantra in his head as he crosses his hands behind his back, keeping the flower out of sight, and walks into the cafeteria, straight to Cas’s side where he’s standing in line.

"Dean!" Cas is surprised, a smile spreading across his face at the appearance of his boyfriend. “What are you doing here?"

Dean takes a deep breath and drops to his knee, holding out the lily. Everyone in the room stops speaking, stops moving, and Cas’s mouth drops open. “Go to the dance with me?" Dean asks quietly, the tremor in his voice plain as day.

They’re in high school now, not the seventh grade. It’s not the same building, and it’s not the same cafeteria. But Dean’s apology for his actions five years ago rings loud and clear, and Cas’s eyes prick with tears. He goes down to his knees and faces Dean, cupping his face in his hand and kissing him gently as one tear slides down his cheek onto their lips.

"Of course I’ll go with you," he finally whispers, resting his forehead on Dean’s.

"I love you so much," Dean says softly.

"I know," Cas replies, smiling, and Dean laughs, breaking the hush that’s still over the rest of the students.

That day, they eat lunch together with Gabriel and Charlie, their hands locked together the entire time as if they’re three years old again.

Dean’s third step is to make the night of the dance as romantic as possible. He wants to pick Cas up properly, so he makes sure to have his car parked in front of the Miltons’ house on the day of the dance. He promises his parents that they'll come over for pictures before they leave, and warns them not to be too sappy.

He shows up at Cas’s door at exactly seven o’clock and rolls his eyes when John and Mary answer the door.

"Really?" he asks. “I promised you that we’d come over before we left, I wasn’t going to-"

He stops talking when Cas steps into the room, fiddling with his tie, clearly unaware that Dean is at the door as he calls back into the kitchen, “Mom, I'll fix it myself, it's fine!"

"Hi," Dean says, unable to tear his eyes away from the boy standing in front of him in formalwear. He’d seen him in formalwear before, hell, they’d gone to plenty of dances with Gabriel and Charlie, but this is different. And Dean can’t stop looking, his eyes taking in the crisp white shirt and the black pants, topped off with a backwards blue tie that bring out the oceans of Cas's eyes.

"Hi," Cas says shyly, his hands stilling, caught off guard and taking in the picture that Dean presents. His boyfriend  _has_  to make sure he's not conforming in  _some_  way, Cas notes with amusement as he realizes that Dean isn't wearing a tie.

"Hi," Dean says again, still struck dumb. John rolls his eyes and pushes Dean towards Cas. “Would you greet your date like a man?"

Dean pulls Cas into his arms and turns his head to his dad as he hugs Cas close, careful not to ruin his clothes. “I mean, I would, but you definitely would  _not_  want to watch that, Dad."

His father grimaces and Dean laughs. When Cas makes a needy noise, Dean turns to him completely, tightening his hold. Cas lifts his arms around Dean’s neck, burying his head in Dean’s shoulder. His heart aches with love as he kisses the top of Cas’s head.

"You ready to go?" he murmurs. Cas nods and Dean tips his head up, kissing him gently as Anna and Chuck enter the room.

"Hi, you," Cas whispers, and Dean’s eyes smile into his. “Hi, you," he responds softly.

"Okay, pictures before I’m in complete tears," Mary says, taking out her phone.

"You’re killing the mood, Mom," Dean murmurs, unwilling to tear his eyes away from Cas’s. He hears the snap of the camera and ignores it as his mother takes pictures, kissing Cas again gently, falling into him, knowing Cas has already caught him.

He hears the camera again and pulls back even as he rests Cas’s head on his chest, holding on tightly. “Okay, okay," he says, his tone mostly teasing as he looks at his mom. “I get the hint. We’re ready to take some pictures and then we’re out of here."

"I think your mom has basically got what she needs, Dean honey," Anna says when Mary can’t speak past the lump in her throat.

"You don’t want even one picture of us smiling like dorks?" Cas asks, still leaning into Dean, unwilling to move unless he’s forced to.

"Dorky smiling is good," Chuck says. “I always appreciate that over the sappy stuff. Here, come on."

Cas straightens with a look to his father that asks why he must make his son suffer, but Chuck just grins. “Come on, this is the picture that your kids are going to show your grandkids as they make fun of you. You can’t take that away from them, can you?"

Dean adjusts Cas's tie, flipping it over and tying it properly as Mary snaps a few more pictures. They pose for Chuck's camera with Anna’s direction while Mary cries and John smiles gruffly. And when they finally get to escape their parents, closing the front door behind them, Dean shoves Cas up against the wall on the porch and kisses him breathless.

"Is this how I’m going to be treated by my date?" Cas asks with a laugh when Dean breaks for air. “How dare you manhandle me, sir."

"There’ll be plenty more manhandling tonight," Dean murmurs, teeth scraping against Cas’s throat. Cas gasps and bucks into him, but Dean backs off. “Nuh uh, you’re gonna have to be patient."

Cas pouts and Dean laughs, holding out his hand. “Come on," he says. “Don’t wanna be late, it’s our first dance."

"And our millionth," Cas says as they walk to the car. When Dean holds the door open for him, he sucks in a breath at the sight of the transformed Impala- the interior is covered in flowers, with a bouquet of lilies in his seat.

"It’s our first dance," Dean repeats softly.

"Dean," Cas whispers, pressing his fingertips to his eyelids to prevent the tears. “They’re beautiful. Thank you."

"You’re beautiful," Dean counters seriously. Cas turns to him, reaching out for his hands.

"Only because you see me that way," Cas responds simply. "Sometimes..." Cas's hold on Dean's hands tighten momentarily. "Sometimes I’m scared that the universe will explode because of how much I love you," he says quietly.

Dean smiles and lifts their hands. “I know how you feel," he says softly, kissing Cas's fingertips. He reaches into the car and pulls out a peony, placing it in Cas's hair behind his ear and kissing his temple.

Dean’s fourth step is to take Cas to the dance.

Charlie and Gabriel arrive at the same time, bickering about the color of Gabriel’s tie- bright purple- and Charlie’s constant attempts to make him act seriously at least some of the time. Dean raises his eyebrows and takes Cas’s hand, smoothly drawing him towards the dance floor to avoid the arguing. Charlie and Gabriel don’t even notice.

They dance to the loud pop music playing over the speakers. They drink punch (Cas makes sure he brings Dean a cup from the non-spiked bowl) and eat snacks. They sit with Charlie and Gabriel for about three minutes before the sniping gets to them. They mingle with their classmates, hands held tightly, each making their claim on each other publicly to the whole school.

And when “Arms" by Christina Perri comes on to the speakers, Cas pulls Dean away from their classmates, pressing his lips to Dean’s before they get on to the dance floor.

They’re the first couple to brave the slow dance, and all eyes are on them as they move, their bodies in perfect sync. They don’t speak, just smile, leaning in every so often to kiss softly or nuzzle noses. And when other couples do finally step on to the dance floor, Dean and Cas don’t notice.

After a few more dances, Dean pulls back and tugs Cas off the dance floor. “Where are we going?" Cas murmurs, leaning on Dean as they walk out the door of the school auditorium.

"You’ll see," Dean says mysteriously, taking his keys out of his pocket.

Cas’s head snaps up from Dean’s shoulder just as they reach the car.

"Excuse me, sir," he says, giggling as he wrestles Dean up against the passenger door, “are you going to try and seduce me tonight?" He bats his eyelashes exaggeratedly and Dean laughs, putting his hand at Cas’s hips and pulling him flush against him.

"What do you think?" he asks teasingly, touching their lips together briefly.

Cas stops laughing and Dean’s hold tightens as he’s kissed gently, Cas’s tongue sweeping over his lips briefly before he eases back, dropping his forehead to Dean’s. Their eyes close and they stand there, drinking in the moment.

"I think I’d like that very much," Cas finally responds softly, opening his eyes and kissing Dean’s freckled nose. Dean buries his head in Cas’s shoulder, moaning and arching his body into him.

"Cas?" he gasps out, his fingers digging into Cas’s shoulders. His body moves against the other boy again, and Cas runs his hands down Dean’s sides, murmuring soothingly.

"I’ve got you," he whispers even as his body curves into Dean’s. “I’ve got you, baby, okay?" Dean nods and Cas tips his head back, kissing him fiercely.

"Do you have…" He trails off and Dean nods.

"Condoms and lube," he says, blushing. “I, um, also told my parents where we’d be so that they don’t…"

"Freak out," Cas supplies the words and Dean nods again. “Are you sure you’re ready, Dean?" he asks, concerned. “We don’t have-"

Dean cuts him off, pressing two fingers to his lips. “Cas, I was never not ready. I want you," he says, eyes brimming with emotion. “I need you, okay? More than I need air to breathe."

"Me too," Cas admits in a rush, reaching up to cup Dean’s face in his hands. “I feel the same way, Dean. I need you too."

He reaches for Dean's waist, wrapping his arms around him, and tucks his head under Dean’s chin. Dean holds him tightly, and neither know how long they stand there, simply hugging.

Finally Dean eases back and kisses Cas’s forehead. “Ready to go?" he asks, his lips warm against his skin. Cas nods and Dean turns, opening the door for him.

The ten minute drive is quiet, a quiet filled with anticipation, Dean's arm around Cas's shoulder, Cas holding his hand and leaning against him as he drives. The clerk looks at them knowingly when they check in, but they don’t even notice, too wrapped up in each other to care.

Dean’s last step is into the hotel room with Cas, their hands clasped together, fingers intertwined.

 


End file.
